


Dark Side

by whomii2



Series: POI alternate universe [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a different partnership with different objectives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side

Harold had plenty of time during his recovery to look into the chain of events leading up to the incident.

He had never really trusted the government, but after the Towers fell he thought that the chance to thwart a similar attack outweighed his concerns. Still, he had put contingency plans in place in case the situation deteriorated. And those contingency plans had saved his life.

He was unsurprised when his investigations showed the involvement of corrupt agents in homeland security, the CIA, and even the local police in the attempt on his life. 

But he was shocked when the trail led much closer to home. To his partner, Nathan, the man he had made rich with his genius. The one person he had thought he could trust.

He had been so concerned when he saw Nathan’s number appear on the irrelevant list that he had rushed to warn him; he had forgotten there was another reason for the numbers to appear. Doubtless his actions had forced the others to move against him more quickly, and it was most likely that hurry in addition to his own backup plans that had enabled him to escape with his life.

Looking back over all the year’s of their “friendship”, Harold bitterly wondered if Ingram had ever truly been interested in him, or only in what Harold could do for him. The feeling of betrayal burned in him, more painful even than his physical injuries. So when he felt sufficiently recovered he planned his counter move.

He had researched various possible operatives until finally deciding on the best candidate, a man going by the alias “John Reese”. Ex-army, ex-CIA, a man who had gone rogue and now acted as a free agent. 

Harold made contact and set up a meet in a park. Reese showed little emotion when Harold outlined the job he had for him, merely commenting “Usual terms are half up front, half upon execution”

“That is acceptable. The appropriate funds are being deposited in your account as we speak”

“Can I ask what this guy did to you?”

“Betrayed me. Tried to have me killed. You can understand my perturbation”

“Yes. I’ll contact you when the job is completed”

Reese was as good as his word. Harold received the call 2 days later as he read the details of Ingram’s obituary in the paper.

“Good morning Harold, I trust you have the rest of my money”

“Indeed Mr. Reese, the funds will be sent forthwith. I wonder if you might be interested in a more long term arrangement.”

“No discount on repeat business”

“Understood. Though you may find some of these targets more challenging. I believe some may be among your former colleagues. You have had some trouble locating them yourself, but I believe I can provide you with the necessary information.”

“Harold, this may be the start of a beautiful friendship”

**Author's Note:**

> older fic posted here now


End file.
